Girls' Day Out
April 1, 2019 April 4, 2019 October 20, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | sister = The Woof Factor | writer = Jacqueline Moody | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Althea Aseoche | previous = Crushed Out | next = The Woof Factor }} "Girls' Day Out" is the 13th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. The episode originally aired in Germany on April Fools' Day 2019 before airing in the UK 3 days later Synopsis When Dolly and Delilah fall out on Mother's Day, Doug reckons a day at the doggy day spa will bring them closer together. But could this be a recipe for disaster? Characters * Dylan * Dolly * Delilah * Doug * Dorothy * Diesel * Dee Dee * Dizzy * Snowball * Prunella * Hansel * Constantin * Spencer * Portia * Clarissa * Hunter (debut) * Stella (debut) * Hugo Plot The time for Mother's Day has come and Dolly plans on preparing a special surprise for Mother Dalmatian, Delilah. Dolly leaves a decent doggy meal at her mother's door and surprisingly, has built herself to the window by a pyramid of all the 101 pups. They plan on elegantly drifting orchids onto and around Delilah to make a beautiful scene. Her hard-worked plan fails as Dolly forgets Delilah has an allergy to orchids. Dylan concernedly rushes to his mother's door and delivers her the breakfast that Dolly originally made, plus a tissue box. Delilah praises her eldest son for this, while on the other hand reprimanding Dolly for making a sick mess. "Dolly! Why can't you be more like Dylan?" Delilah scolds. Delilah is hurt by her words after all her long planning and storms off. Instead of being hurt or angry, Delilah is rather confused and forgets that it is Mother's Day. Delilah tries to apologize, although does not work well in the moment. Doug arrives home and is surprised to see Dolly in the 'attitude' about Dylan being her favorite in front of everyone. Doug reckons a relaxing day at the spa and with Delilah and Dolly. Dolly is not happy with this arrangement and gets in her funk in the chair. Doug still pesters her to go with Mom until she finally gives in. Delilah and Dolly are at the doors of the Camden Town pet spa. When the see the spa, the front is aligned with poodles of all different colors having the dome on their head for hair styling. There is nail painting, fish cleansing off dead skin, fur brushing, yoga, and hair drying. A black and stocky poodle enters the tanning machine and exits as nearly a four-legged, furry parody of Nicki Minaj. Snowball is getting her hair in curls while being blow dried, Portia is getting her nails done, and Prunella is getting her face massaged and trying to get a longer muzzle. Dolly tries to reject the mother-daughter moment although clumsily bumps into Hansel while he is doing a yoga pose. Dolly and Delilah are getting their fur patterned through those domes when Delilah tries to reason with her from this morning. Dolly tries to ignore her and not engage. Dogs and other animals keep on making fun of Dolly such as Portia, Spencer, and especially Clarissa. Clarissa regains her snotty, posh attitude by criticizing a female beatitcian for painting her nails the 'wrong' color to its assigned title. Clarissa's critisicm gets even worse when the beautician goes to paint her nails. She insults Dolly for how her nails and paws appear. Delilah stands up to Clarissa for her daughter and gets away to get facials instead. Dolly eventually thanks Delilah for sticking up for her to Clarissa and others. This is the first time in this episode that she starts to become less distant and egdy with her mother. The beauticians' cat suddenly starts to choke on a hairball. Delilah comes to the rescue and helps her get the material out. The hairball bounces in all different directions until eventually landing on Clarissa's face, which she deserved! The beauticians mistake the dalmatians for attacking the cat and chase after them. They chase them past the fish petties, through the back massage maze, and bouncing on the hair dryer domes that the femine dogs such as Portia and Snowball are using. Dolly and Delilah ride onto a cart and accidentally ruin the tub for fish petties. The employees are definitely not happy with them now and chase after them even more. Dolly and Delilah hide into the tanning machine and tan dust flies everywhere, giving the two the opportunity to escape. They are now covered with than and have a mohawk pattern of the fur on their backs. Dolly starts to laugh at Delilah for her appearance, and they soon both laugh together. Pedestrians of Camden Town and a policeman spot them and mistake them for hyenas. Delilah politely asks two children sitting on dumpsters to borrow a skateboard. To them it appears to be vicious barking. The children scream and flee from the dumpster bins. They escape from the policeman as Dolly is the back motor of the skateboard. They are eventually caught, however, as a female truck driver mistakes them as hyenas who escaped from the zoo. She places them in her truck and Dolly and Delilah soon realize they are being shipped to the Serengeti in Africa. Delilah tries to communicate with the girl, although that does not work. Delilah has a speech with them both overreacting and they finally connect. Dolly finally gets an idea when she spots a key laying around. She aims the water bottle away from the cage. The water path bounces off the wall and moves a computer mouse closer to the key. The key then lands on a skateboard. Dolly keeps on squirting. The water bounces off again and hits a can which catapults the key into the air.Delilah is highly impressed and catches the key with her paw. The best Mother's Day gift ever. They happily escape from the truck on a skateboard. Dolly's pose and "bow-wacka-wow" turns into her sleeping and snoring position. As Doug, Dylan, and the rest peek in on them, Doug ending the episode with a dad joke. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: نزهة الفتيات * Bulgarian: Ден по женски * Cantonese: 最佳母女檔 * Czech: Holčičí den * Danish: Pigernes spadag * Dutch: Spa-dag * French: Soirée en filles * German: Der Pudelwohlfühl-Tag * Hebrew: הבנות יוצאות לבלות * Hungarian: Veszélyes szépségek * Italian: Una giornata fra ragazze * Japanese: 母の日 * Korean: 엄마와 딸의 하루 * Mandarin: 最佳母女檔 * Norwegian: Jentedagen * Polish: Dziewczyński dzień * Portuguese (Brazil): O Dia das Meninas * Portuguese (European): Dia de Míudas * Romanian: Ziua fetelor * Russian: Женский день * Spanish (European): Día de chicas * Spanish (Latin American): Día de chicas * Swedish: Tjejsnack * Turkish: Kız Kıza Bir Gün * Vietnamese: Ngày mẹ con Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dolly episodes Category:Delilah episodes